Ol' Cobb
'Ol' Cobb '''is a Crick Elf who meets our Heroes in Galaderon and later travels with the party. He is described as an "old, grizzled hunter, with an eyepatch and a huge blunderbuss". Like Moonshine Cybin and the rest of the Crick Elves, Cobb is from The Crick. Role in the story Ol' Cobb first appears in Episode 13. Moonshine recognizes him and immediately initiates an elaborate crick elf handshake. Cobb informs them that "something ain't right at the crick," and that he has traveled to Galaderon to make things right. Upon further elaboration, he reveals that he is hunting down The Widow for the reward of 10,000 gold so he can afford to hire clerical help to cure Crick Rot. Ol’ Cobb gives Moonshine a sending stone, so they can contact him if they see the Widow. Later that night the heroes call Ol' Cobb, giving him the location of the The Widow. "The corner of Goldstein and Wibbledean". Ol' Cobb, however, doesn't know where this is, resorting to asking some of the fancy folk in upper Galaderon after a little while, Ol' Cobb found the corner and no one was there so he ended up drinking alone in the Hunter and Bow Tavern. In the morning Ol' Cobb meets with the heroes in the tavern, suspecting the Widow can die and come back. The band then, once again, leaves Ol' Cobb. Backstory In Episode 21, Ol' Cobb initiates a storytelling ritual utilizing crick water to create a flashback, and everyone who partakes experiences a sativa-like high. In the flashback, Ol' Cobb reveals to Moonshine that she has a relative no one has ever told her about Marabelle. Marabelle is Jolene's younger sister, making her Moonshine's aunt. Jolene, "Young" Cobb and Marabelle were comrades in battle, and we flash to a scene where they are fighting Bullywogs. The three were known as the Cobb Squad. After the encounter, Marabelle and Cobb embrace passionately. Ol' Cobb describes her as "the only woman he's ever loved." Eventually, when it came time to announce the next Meemaw of the Crick, Marabelle became furiously jealous when the Crick Elders chose Jolene. She initiated a duel with Jolene, and after an extended battle, Jolene eventually wore her down with superior strategy and emerged victorious. Marabelle retreated, but only to return as a powerful force with demonic powers. As the flashback continues, we see Marabelle slaughter crick elves and crick elf rangers. When Jolene has Marabelle distracted, Ol' Cobb attempts to take out his ex-lover by shooting her in the back. As Marabelle turns to look at him, we see that this is the encounter where Ol' Cobb lost his eye. Ol' Cobb has an opportunity to put her down permanently as he readies a second shot, but he finds that he cannot kill her. He lowers his blunderbuss, allowing her to escape. He explains to Moonshine that he blames himself for that moment of weakness allowing Marabelle to escape and become a general of the Nine Hells. Trivia * In an episode of ''Short Rest, Murph, Emily, Jake and Caldwell talk about shipping Ol' Cobb and Nana Kindleaf together. * He's cut and has a vicious-v. * Old Cobb has an adirondack chair on the front porch of death * Old Cobb is extremely moved at the idea that the Band of Boobs might use the sending stone to call him to hang out for a drink, because "people tell him he's not fun to hang around with." * Moonshine Cybin once had a drink with Ol’ Cobb and emptied out all the bullets in his blunderbuss and replaced his ammunition with non-ammunition objects. * Ol' Cobb smells like shoe polish & Whisky. * It takes a lot to get Ol' Cobb's trust, but Ol' Cobb is super-woke. * Ol' Cobb likes to keep it light. * Shooting at rocks reminds Cobb of his childhood. * Ol' Cobb, Cooter, and Hardin are the current members of the Cobb Squad, whose previous members consisted of Ol' Cobb, Marabelle, and Jolene. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Crick Elves Category:Bahumia Category:Campaign 1